


The Wrong Coat

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Natsu Mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyou panics about being late for practice and is about to leave the house in without a coat when a familiar brunette stops him. He gives him a warm hoodie to wear and sends him off into the winter sunrise. How will Karasuno react when they see Shoyou wearing an Aoba Johsai hoodie? And what about when Oikawa picks him up after school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it is :) And I hope you enjoy
> 
> This story is heavily influenced by this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636855

“I’m going to be late!” Shoyou screamed as he frantically ran around the bedroom. He was too busy panicking about packing his bag that he hadn’t even got dressed yet. The door opened and a brunette clad in an apron was stood with a fond smile on his face. “Calm down Sho-Chan. You need to get dressed too.” Shoyou froze before looking down at himself. His panic meter shot up at that moment and he began running around trying to get dressed while packing his bag.

The brunette chuckled as he watched Shoyou run around in a panic. _“He’s just so cute~”_ Shoyou stood in the centre of the room, eyes flicking around in some sort of hunt. “Do I have everything?! AH! I’m really late!” He chuckled again before walking into the room and pulling Shoyou into a hug. “You’re not going to be late Sho-Chan. I’ll make you some toast and you can set off right away.” Shoyou released a strained breath. “Thanks To-Kun!” He smiled at the older boy with a wide, toothy grin. The two made their way downstairs and waited for the bread to toast. They chatted for a little while, until the bread popped from the toaster.

Being the speedy kid he was, Shoyou ran for the bread and then to the door. He was there in a flash, causing a sigh to spill from Oikawa’s mouth. He watched as Shoyou put his shoes on and then went to leave, bread dangling from his mouth. He threw his hand forward and pulled the spiker back into the house. “Sho-Chan! Put a coat on! It’s winter you know.” Shoyou nodded slightly, clearly buzzing to leave.

He grabbed the nearest hoodie to the door and put it on. Once his head re-surfaced, Oikawa put a scarf around his neck. Shoyou buried his head into the fabric shyly. “Thank you, To-Kun.” Oikawa’s cheeks began to burn as his breath hitched. _“It’s not fair! Why is he so cute~?!”_

Shoyou ran for the door again and swung it open. He then ran to his bike and began pedalling to school, waving quickly to Oikawa as he left. Oikawa watched him cycle away with a warm smile on his lips. He didn’t care about the cold as he watched Shoyou ride into the sunrise. No matter how corny it sounded. Then, as the wind blew past Shoyou, he noticed something. He smirked to himself, holding in another chuckle. _“I wonder how he’ll explain that.”_

* * *

 

Shoyou arrived early, despite all of his panicking, and settled onto the snow covered ground. Before long, he fell asleep. By the time anyone else arrived, he was curled into a ball on the floor. Unfortunately, the next person to arrive was Asahi. He walked with a slight bounce in his step, winter being one of his favourite times of the year.

That was, until he saw Shoyou on the ground, unmoving. His mind began to race as he knelt next to the sleeping form. “Oh God, Oh God. Don’t be dead!” He carefully hovered his hands above the boy, not sure what to do. Luckily, he wouldn’t be alone with this. A moment later, Tanaka walked up. “Hey Asahi, what are you- Shoyou?” The two stood silent for a moment. “What’s he doing?” Asahi looked at him with worried eyes. “I don’t know!” Tanaka took a step back from shock before sighing and walking forward. “Hey, Shoyou! You’re gonna be late!” With those words, Shoyou shot up to his feet with unparalleled speed. “WHAT?!”

The two breathed a sigh of relief before Tanaka smacked Shoyou over the head. “Don’t scare Asahi like that dumbass!” He nodded shyly before the three began a normal conversation. They had to wait for Suga to arrive, but, once he did, the doors were opened and everyone walked inside. The room filled with people quickly as they began getting changed.

Shoyou took off his scarf and placed it on his shelf. At that moment, Nishinoya decided to turn around for a quick chat. His eyes widened as he threw his finger to point at the younger boy. “Shoyou! What the Hell is that?!” Shoyou turned his head, a little confused. Kageyama caught on next and his face dropped. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Everyone was looking now and Shoyou was still confused. “What?” Suga slapped a hand over his mouth to suppress his giggles. “You’re hoodie.” Shoyou looked down at himself and his eyes widened like balloons. In bold lettering read ‘Aoba Johsai’ and the number ‘1’.

He threw his hands around as his face burned a bright red colour. “I-I…I can e-explain!” The rest of the team stood waiting as Shoyou somehow felt himself darken in shade. “I-I-It’s T-…Oikawa-San’s.” All faces re-dropped as Shoyou retreated into the corner from embarrassment. Suga took on a look of sympathy before walking over and putting a hand on Shoyou’s shoulder. Shoyou jumped a little but looked thankful it was Suga and not Kageyama.

Kageyama however, would not take this information sitting down. “What do you mean it’s Oikawa’s?! Why would you have Oikawa’s hoodie?!” Shoyou shrivelled a little and Kageyama decided to wait it out. Before Shoyou could answer though, Daichi stepped in. “Ok, ok. It’s time for practice, you can all ask Shoyou after we finish for the day.” Shoyou felt a small sense of relief but he knew it would be short lived. He would have to tell them after all. Especially now Daichi had stood up for him.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was relatively quiet. Actually, it was a little too quiet. No one spoke to Shoyou after that for the rest of the day. Unless it was one hundred percent necessary. Which, really scared Shoyou. After a while, he figured it out. They were waiting until they could interrogate him. And that knowledge scared him a lot more than an angry Kageyama. Which definitely said something.

Afternoon practice rolled around quickly and Shoyou was relieved to release some anxiety on the court. Suga noted how his spikes were stronger than normal, and less accurate. He couldn’t blame him though. After all, he was dreading leaving the club room to an interview. Suga silently prayed for the normally energetic ginger before continuing his own practicing.

After activities ended, Shoyou was quick to get changed and leave the club room. He was really trying to avoid the others. However, what he was met with would probably make the whole thing worse. Stood at the gate, was none other than Oikawa himself. Shoyou silently wished he had chosen a different high school and sport. Basketball needed high jumps right?

He walked over with his head down, trying to avoid any gazes that may be shot at him. He looked up when he was nearer Oikawa and smiled. Oikawa waved with a bright smile. “Hello Sho-Chan~!” Shoyou’s smile brightened as he waved back. “Hi To-Kun!” The two smiled at each other for a few moments, Shoyou feeling like he had forgotten something the entire time. Then it happened. His entire team stood watching them look happily at each other with no care in the world. All eyes wide as they tried to comprehend what they were seeing.

“So…What exactly is happening?” Shoyou snapped out of his daze and looked back to his team, face dropping to show his panicking. Oikawa however, smiled at the team and waved. “Hello Tobio-Chan~. I just came to pick Sho-Chan up.” The entire team nodded in unison. Shoyou breathed a sigh of relief at them not pressing further. Even if Oikawa made it short lived.

He felt and arm wrap around his waist and someone pull him into their chest. He looked up to see Oikawa pouting and giggled. Completely forgetting about the others once again. When Oikawa looked down, his pout vanished and was replaced by a smile. He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Shoyou’s. Shoyou kissed him back for a moment until the two pulled back smiling.

They heard a thud and turned to see the Karasuno team blushing furiously and Tanaka on the floor unconscious. Shoyou’s face returned to a bright red as he buried his head into Oikawa’s chest for some sort of escape. Oikawa chuckled a little before full blown laughter erupted past his lips. Suga stepped forward, being the first to find his courage again. “Hinata-Kun, are you and, Oikawa-San, dating?” Shoyou hugged tighter before slowly nodding. _“Sho-Chan! That cuteness is so unfair~!”_

Karasuno stood baffled. Meanwhile, Oikawa was moving Shoyou out of the grounds and grabbing his bike. “Come on Sho-Chan, I promised Natsu-Chan that we’d play dragon riders before tea was served.” Shoyou nodded before taking his bike and walking out with Oikawa. Team Karasuno just stood there. It was about half an hour before Tsukishima sighed and left. Everyone else following suit shortly after.

\---End---

* * *

 

Tanaka’s still on the ground by the way. He was just so shocked :3

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made a Oikawa/Shoyou fic!! WOOP


End file.
